Sakura and Lee Love Story
by transformerfangirl
Summary: This is a Rocklee and Sakura love story that is completely made up. Rated K or T I can't remember.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was walking around the village bored with no mission planned or training. She didn't want to read or practice her jutsus or anything really, she just wanted to see what was going on in the village. She wandered by the apartment of the young ninjas who don't have parents and live on their own. Then she noticed a huge wagon with boxes piled on top of each other. One of the movers was carrying so many boxes that it went over their head. The boxes began to wobble back and forth threatening to fall over. Sakura ran and held the boxes still. Then she picked up the top three boxes and found Lee behind the boxes.  
'Oh hi Lee' Sakura greeted.  
'Oh Sakura, good after noon' Lee grunted.  
'What are you doing carrying all of these boxes?"  
"Just helping out my neighbor. She's moving in with her daughter," Lee replied setting the boxes down.  
"Neighbor? You mean you live here?" Sakura asked, baffled.  
" I have for awhile at least five years," Lee replied, taking the boxes from Sakura."Why did you ask?"  
Sakura didn't want to sound rude, but her curiosity got the better of her.  
"I thought you lived with your parents?" She asked, gathering more boxes.  
"I never knew my parents actually"  
Sakura looked at him shocked, there was so much she didn't know about Lee.  
"I have no memory of my mother or of my father. I was raised by Juno. Til she died of Cancer when I was 12. Since then I've been living here,"  
It was three hours after they were done helping Lee's neighbor, Lee wanted to ask Sakura something that he's been wanting to for a long time, but he knew he had to put it more smoothly then he did when he asked her the first time. Then he came up with an idea.  
"Um mm Sakura?" Lee asked, scratching the back of his head nervously.  
"Yes Lee?" Sakura replied.  
"I want..to ..thank you for helping me with my neighbor. I really appreciate it. I want to thank you by...um mm..."  
"Oh please Lee there's no need,"Sakura gestured, smiling.  
"No I do I think it is necessary to thank a friend who was so kind-"  
"But really it's no -"  
"Please tell me how to thank you. I have no idea what to do,"  
"OK if you really want to thank me,"Sakura paused to think real of an idea of what to think,"Then I think we should do a small dinner tonight at a Dango shop. How does that sound?"  
Lee looked at her in shock, but he started nodding and agreed.

Sakura stood in front of the full-length body mirror in her room looking herself over. She agreed to go on a date with Rock Lee. Something she's never done before. She's loved Sasuke, then she had feelings for Naruto, but recently she hasn't had a relationship with anyone. So she figured why not try to go out with someone she knows. So she wanted to look good but comfortable at the same time. So she grabbed a blue skirt that went above her knees, a pink tank top and a white short jacket that tied below her chest and a heart shaped necklace. She brushed her pink hair and put on a white eye shadow over her green eyes. Around 6, she heard a knock on the door. She ran down the stairs.  
"By mom and dad I'll see you guys later,"  
Sakura opened the door and stood in shock. Lee was not in his usual attire, he was in a pair of blue jeans, a black button down shirt and a rose in his hand. He smiled a little and gave her the rose. Sakura smiled and took the rose and Lee lead the way.  
They were in a small booth in a Dango shop. They ordered tea and Dango and sat together. It was one of the best moments Sakura has ever had in a long time. Nothing has gone the way she hoped since Sasuke left, then the destruction of the Hidden Leaf and then finally the War for Naruto and B. It was finally done and something has gone right for once. She was laughing at his charisma, his attitude, his behavior. But in the duration of their 'date' she began to feel something that she never felt towards Lee. She has felt this feeling before, but not towards Lee. Then again she was 11 years old when Lee admitted that he loved her. But what was it? She couldn't tell. But the night ended before she even knew it. Lee walked her home.  
"Thank you so much for this Lee. This was really a lot of fun. Like the most fun I've had in a long time. " Sakura smiled.  
"Thank you for helping me Sakura I am not certain that I could have gotten any of this packing done,"  
"This was way more than I can ever ask for, I mean you bought a lot of Dango and Tea for me. I think I owe you,"  
"Oh no it's the least I can do," Lee said.  
"Oh please let me take you out tomorrow. I mean it's the least I can do. Please take up on my offer. My treat," Sakura pleaded.  
"Oh no please. It's not proper, I mean it's not fair,"  
"Please?" Sakura pleaded, feeling her eyes turn puppy.  
"Oh...alright. If you insist. Same place tomorrow?" Lee asked.  
Sakura nodded with a smile on her face. When Lee left, she felt different. Like Sai, she gave a smile that was different but didn't know what it meant. She sat on her soft bed and laid on her back staring at the ceiling. She felt happy. Not just happy; warm, content, numb. Why was she feeling this way after one date with Lee?


	2. Chapter 2

For five months Sakura and Lee have been doing each other favors and repaying them with dates of thank you dinners and gifts. They did join their teams on seperate missions of course, then they would meet up and discuss what happened during their mission. What they don't know is what's about to happen during this next date.  
They ate at Ichiraku Ramen on this date. Sakura was more dressed up as Lee was more dressed up. Sakura was starting to feel something towards Lee. Lee was starting to feel something towards Sakura. But then again, this was always the same feeling he's had towards her for years. And they felt that today was the day to reveal there feeling's to one another.  
As soon as they were done eating, Lee offered to walk Sakura home again like he always did. This time he walked a little slower.  
"Sakura there's something that I've been wanting to tell you," Lee said, nearly stopping.  
"What is it Lee?" Sakura asked, stopping beside him.  
"I...I don't know how to begin this but... for the longest time, since we've met during the Chunin Exams I've always had...feelings for you. No no that's not what I mean. What I mean is that..."Lee paused shaking," The promise I made for you. Remember?"  
Sakura gave him a strange look gesturing that she couldn't remember almost everything.  
"The one where I promised that I would protect you with my life. And now I promise that I will keep my previous promise and I promise to be your friend for the rest of my life. I promise to look out for you and be there for you."  
Sakura's eyes went up in surprise in the words Lee kept spilling. She was so surprise and yet so happy. Begging for more.  
"I know that it may be hard to hear these words that I'm about to say because I know that you have been hurt by Sasuke and Naruto. And watching that happen to you has also hurt me as well. I want you to know that I would never hurt you the way they did,"  
Lee looked into Sakura's eyes as he continued.  
"I...I will never let you feel alone again. I will never hurt you and then leave you because you mean everything to me. To me, you'r my whole world, my soul, my life, my everything. I care for you, you matter so much to me, and it hurts me to see you in pain. And that's because I love you,"  
Sakura's heart stopped. She knew that he loved her, but he never said it. He gave hints, but he never said the words. But now that he did, she felt numb. She was happy and a sudden urge pulsed through her body as she smiled, walked up to Lee, grabbed his vest and planted her lips on Lee's 's body went numb as did Sakura's. Their eyes were closed, their arms were wrapped around each other, they resisted the temptation of opening their mouths and connecting their tongues so to not ruin the moment. Lee pulled her away so to look at her smile and her eyes. Sakura looked into his eyes with pure happiness. For at last she has finally had her first kiss, her first real love, found the one true man who she can love. It just took a destruction of her home, an era of war and another Hokage to finally figure it out.  
They stood there in each other's arms smiling. Feeling each other's warm body's, the warmth of each other's breath's. The scent of each other left them in heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been two years now that Sakura and Lee have been together. Each day their love grew stronger and stronger. Every time one goes on a mission, the other waits anxiously for the other to return. Every time they were together, they were happy. Their kisses were like thier first; nobody was around and nobody mattered, no matter of time or events mattered, all that did matter was the love that they shared. But Lee has a surprise in store for Sakura in this chapter.  
"It's sad that we never hear from Naruto anymore," Sakura said holding Lee's hand.  
"I guess he's busy with being the Hokage and all." Lee told her to sooth her saddness.  
Today Lee had a whole day planned out so to just be with Sakura.  
"So what's this big plan of yours?" Sakura asked, flirtatiously which makes Lee blush everytime.  
"Well now if I were to tell you I would ruin the surprise at the end," Lee teased back with a wink that always made Sakura giggle.  
"Ooooo, there's a surprise? Well then you have to tell me," Sakura joked, turning to face him.  
"Ah but if I were to tell you you wouldn't be surprised," Lee taunted her while stroking her cheek.  
"Oh come on. Please?" Sakura pleaded while climbing on him so to lie on him.  
Lee laid on his back with a taunting smile on his face that told Sakura that he wasn't going to give anything away. Sakura rolled her eyes and giggled. She rubbed hre nose against his which led into a kiss. After a few moments, Lee stood up with Sakura in his arms and carried her to a horse drawn wagon. Lee whispered into the man's ear and nodded. Lee sat down and put his arm around her as the man drove the wagon around the village to a spa. Sakura's eyes went up. It's been a long time since she's been in a relaxing spa. Lee carried her again to the front desk and the front desk gave them two seperate keys to the Spas.  
Sakura laid on a cold table in a towel around her lower abdoment and a towel in her hair. She laid there while someone rubbed her back, loosening the soreness in her back and her closed her eyes and nearly fell asleep. When that was finished, she grabbed a robe and slipped into it. She then recieved a manicure and a pedicure with a foot massage. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but think, what was Lee up to? Why did he bring her here? What could the surprise be?  
Lee was on the other side receiving a back massage and a neck rub. He then joined Sakura at the front desk fully dressed. Her nails were painted cherryblossom pink. Lee led her to a restuarante where they ordered lunch. They ate slowly so to enjoy the day. The sun was high in the sky, clouds moved slowly in the sky, the wind cooled down the day, the air smelled of flowers from the Yamanaka store.  
After lunch, they headed down to the park. Where they wandered around.  
"Hey Lee, I was just curious," Sakura asked.  
"I'm not tellin," Lee sang waving his index finger in the air.  
Sakura rolled her eyes,"No you goof. I want to ask what you plan to do for the future?"  
"What do you mean by that?" Lee asked.  
"You know, kids, pets, jobs, home. Things like that,"  
Lee thought for a moment,"Hmmm, I never gave it much thought. But now that I think about it, having a family wouldn't be so bad. It would be nice to see what it means to father a child or two. I never thought of myself being anything but a ninja, I still want to prove that I can be a splendid ninja with just tai-jutsu. I do like a few animals but I don't know how to take care of one, I know how to take care of a human, but not an animal. I would like to live out in the country. Where there's plenty of room to just run around, where no one can really have nosiey neighbors, it's peaceful and quite. I guess that's what I would like to do in life. How about you?"  
"Me? Well I never gave much thought about it either, but I would like to have little one's to take care of. To see if I can train my child to be like me, to teach someone about the new world and how different it is compared to the past. I always wondered what it would be like to have the feeling that I created something that I would do anything for, that I would love til the end of time. It always amazes me. As did marriage. I'm not a big fan of pets, too much of a hassle. My dream is to be just like this; a medic ninja. Something usful to my team. I think it would be nice to live out in the country too. So sirene, so beautiful, so peaceful," Sakura imagined her life with Lee and having a baby. With that image in her head, she smiled.  
Lee then took them to see a movie; they both didn't like romance films because of the people around them. So they chose a comedy. During the previews, she questioned what the surprise was. Was it a whole bouquet of flowers? Was it going to be a surprise trip? Was it going to be a teddy bear? She pondered the same thoughts while they were leaving the movie and headed to dinner during the festival. Lee played games and the prizes he won he gave to her. Sakura's arms were so full of prizes that she needed a bag to carry them all in. Then they ate some of the food from the festival for dinner.  
Lee stopped at the bridge where she gave him flowers when he was injured by Gaara. He looked down at the flowing river and held Sakura's hand.  
"Lee this has just been a perfect day for me," Sakura claimed, cuddleing up to his shoulders.  
"Tell me what was your favoirte?" Lee asked, looking up at the stars.  
"How can I choose? I mean we did so much today that there's no way I can choose. I can't thank you enough for being my boyfriend and for this wonderful day," Sakura smiled.  
"Sakura..."Lee whispered.  
"Yes?" Sakura whispered back.  
Lee got down on his knees and held her hand.  
"You know I love you more than anything else in this whole world. That I would forfiet my life for you, that I would sacrifice anything for your happiness, that I would give anything just to be with you."  
Sakura nodded.  
"Are you ready for the surprise?" Lee asked.  
Sakura jumped a little, despite thinking about it most of the day, she completly forgot about the surprise until now. So she nodded with the unknowingness pulsing in her. Lee pulled out a small grey box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring, the band was silver, the diamond was not small but it wasn't big either, it was just right.  
"Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?" Lee asked.  
Sakura's mouth dropped open, the bag slipped out of her grasp, her body went numb and tears formed in her eyes. Lee was asking for her hand. Lee wanted to marry her. Lee wanted her and her only. She thought for a moment and looked deep in her heart. When she found it, she knew what she wanted.  
"Yes RockLee," Sakura replied,"I will marry you,"  
She held out her hand and Lee placed the ring on her finger with a smile on his face. He stood up and Sakura jumped into his arms. Lee spun her around as they both laughed. Sakura grabbed Lee's chin and kissed him passionatly. The kiss was different this time. As their toungue's connected, they were estactic, content, so content with their choices. Lee asked for Sakura to marry him and she said yes.  
This time Sakura walked Lee home, but he was sad.  
"What is it?" Sakura asked, concerned.  
"I don't want...you to...go," Lee said, looking at the door.  
"I don't want to go either," Sakura said, feeling sad as well  
Then an idea came in her head. Her parents were out and she was free to do what she wanted.  
"Hey Lee would it be ok if I stayed the night with you?" Sakura asked  
Lee's face lit up with happiness. He opened the door and welcomed Sakura in.  
Lee's home reminded Sakura of an apartment; there was a small kitchen area in the corner, a couch up against the wall with a television set in front of it leaning against the counter, and a bed sat in the corner on the same wall as the couch. The window sat up above the bed, the walls and floors were made of wood. The moon lit the room and guided Sakura to the bed and Lee followed. Sakura and Lee covered under the blanket and she cuddled up to Lee's chest. She felt the warmth of his body against her's, his toes playing with hers, his fingers playing with hers, her hand doing circles on his chest.  
She lift her head up and kissed Lee. For hours, they laid there kissing each other. Nothing mattered but their love.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura was so excited. For eight months, she and Lee have been planning their wedding. They wanted to have a simple wedding with cherry blossoms and roses, silk clothes along the aisle, in a church and all of their friends and Sakura's parents. Sakura chose five bridesmaid's;Ino,Hinata, Tenten,Saphire, and Nara and Lee chose five groomsmen;Choji, Kiba,Neji, Shino, Shikamaru. They planned to have the wedding during the spring. Sakura felt the chills of everything happening all at once. Now drama has begun between the wedding couple; Lee was spotted with Ino.  
"What were you doing with her?!" Sakura yelled, crossing her arms.  
"I was going around making sure that she was still going to be your maid of honor," Lee said, holding his hands up.  
"It didn't look like that,"Sakura said roughly.  
"What do you mean? It was just to make sure she wasn't backing down," Lee said defensively.  
"Don't get in that tone with me!"Sakura yelled," She's been after the guys I've wanted since I've met her! I won't let her take away anything more of mine!"  
"Sakura please calm down," Lee pleaded.  
"Why should I calm down?! Don't tell me how to feel especially when it comes to my rival!"  
"I'm sorry I didn't think that it would-"  
"My point! I should've been the one to speak to her!" Sakura yelled.  
"You were stressed enough I just thought that I would take something extra off of your list of things to do,"  
"This just added to my stress levels. With the wedding and everything I would like to have my schedule not be messed with! I mean it's ...it's just...grrrr!" Sakura growled, walking around in anger.  
Lee put his hands up and walked out the door. Sakura sat on the bed of Lee's home. She put her head in her hands, she was angry but was she really angry at Lee or at Ino? Or was she just over reacting to something that didn't happen? She didn't know, she was just in a panic about her wedding. She was also afraid of losing a love to a rival she has fought with over a guy before. She would hate herself if she lost another love to another women. She laid on the bed and began to doze off.  
Lee walked around the semi darkened village. Businesses were closing and shutting off the lights. He felt guilty for not talking to Sakura before going to Ino, he knew about their rivalry and yet they were still best friends. Ino was there to protect her from the sound ninjas when he was out, Sakura was kind enough to teach Ino the medic ninjutsu. Lee was confused about friendship between girls who fight over a guy and still be friends. He stopped at the bridge where he proposed to Sakura. Then he met up Shikamaru Nara.  
"Good Evening Shikamaru," Lee greeted.  
Shikamaru looked up,"Oh hey Lee. How's it going? Excited for tomorrow?"  
"I hope there will still be a wedding tomorrow," Lee hoped.  
"What do you mean by that?" Shikamaru asked, leaning against the bar.  
"We had a fight. I just wanted to make sure that Ino was still going to be a part of the wedding and that we didn't have to make any sudden changes at last minute. Sakura believes that Ino was trying to steal me away from her,"  
"Ah Ino wouldn't do that to her friend. True they did fight over Sasuke when they were young, but then again, I don't remember a girl who didn't fight for him. You graduated before I did so you missed out,"Shikamaru yawned.  
"They did?" Lee asked.  
"Yeah so it really doesn't surprise me that this happened," Shikamaru said.  
"Well, what should I do?" Lee asked.  
"You're asking me?"  
Lee nodded, hopeful.  
Shikamaru let out sign,"Well I would wait a little while before talking to her, let her cool down a bit. It's better to talk to girls that way. Trust me, I do it with my mom all the time. It's just better to do it that way so to avoid another fight,"  
"Are you sure? Will that work?" Lee asked.  
Shikamaru shrugged but smiled a confirmed smile.  
"Thank you Shikamaru," Lee thanked and walked back home.  
When he walked into the room, he found Sakura balled up on the bed. Lee gently pulled the blanket out from under her and covered her up with it before laying down on the spare mattress from under the bed.

When Sakura woke the next morning, she nearly stepped on Lee. When she saw him there, she nearly cried. She felt guilty for yelling at him the night before. She climbed off the bed and next to Lee. He stirred to face to her, still asleep. He was lightly snoring. She nuzzled his nose and closed her eyes and fell asleep. She woke to the feeling of something stroking her cheek. Lee was looking at her with a small sorry smile.  
"Forgive me, I didn't mean to wake you," Lee said, still stroking her cheek.  
"No forgive me for that freak out last night. I didn't mean to upset you or anything. It's just I have never fell in love before and you're truly the first man I loved who loves me back and ...I would hate myself if I lost you to Ino. That's why I was so-"  
She stopped when Lee kissed her as a sign that he forgives her. Sakura kissed back as a sign that she forgives him. Then came a knock on the door.  
"Sakura wake up! You can't be in the same house as your husband to be! It's bad luck!" Ino yelled from the other side.  
Sakura rolled her eyes and walked to the door. Ino stood there with her blond hair in a pony tail and her purple dress.  
"Well come on! We've got only three hours before the wedding and there's still so much to do!" Ino yelled as she pulled Sakura away from the house," Lee get going too,"  
Lee shook his head as Ino and Sakura ran towards the church. Not far he could see Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba and Neji walking up to the apartment with their suits.  
It didn't take long to put on their suits, except for Choji and Kiba who both had difficulty with a tie and shoe laces. Shikamaru was still yawning, showing that he woke up too early yet again. Neji and Shino stood in the corner waiting for the boys to finish.  
"Hold still billboard brow!" Ino muffled a yell with pins in her mouth.  
Sakura's hair was being pulled into a bun and the veil had to be pinned into her hair. The wedding was one hour away and Sakura was in her dress. She chose a white dress that fit her figure and tailed at the bottom,  
Her flowers were white roses and her shoes were flats. She chose baby pink dresses for the bridesmaid's. Ino insisted on doing everyone hair while Sakura's mother did everyone's makeup. Time flew and before she knew it, the music began.  
Lee stood at the top of the aisle, watching his sensi cry. Ino walked with Choji, Hinata walked with Kiba, Tenten with Neji,Saphire with Shino, and Nara with Shikamaru. Lee was anxious waiting to see his wife in a wedding gown and when the music began, his heart nearly stopped. Sakura walked down the aisle with her father. She was an angle, glowing in her white dress and her veil covered her face. Probably to surprise Lee. When she reached the top of the aisle, her father offered her hand to Lee and Lee took it.  
"Friends and family, we are gathered here today to celebrate two individual shinobi's in holy matrimony,"  
In what? Lee thought.  
"Marriage is a strong and powerful word. It's not just a word or a bond, it's a commitment. A commitment to one another before God and family and friends. A commitment to one another.."  
The pastor continued on, and Lee couldn't understand half of it. He's never seen a wedding let alone been in one. All he knew was that he had to say his vows and I do.  
"Rock Lee will you say your vows to Sakura,"  
"Sakura, I know that you've heard these words before and I ask for forgiveness but you must here them once more as my vows. Sakura with you saying yes to being my wife, I vow from this day on, I will protect you with all my heart, strength and will. I will never hurt you for that will damage my heart. I vow that you will never be alone for I shall be by your side, I vow to forever be your best friend til the day I die. Take this ring as a token of my love for you and as a sign that we will be united," Lee finished by putting the ring on Sakura's left ring finger.  
"Sakura?"  
"RockLee, I'm sorry that it took me the Chunin Exams, losing a close friend, the Destruction of the Hidden Leaf, a war and a new Hokage to notice that you are the one I have always loved. You have never broken a promise to me and for that I will return the favor. I vow from this day to be your best friend and your wife, I vow to be there for you no matter what, to love and Cherish you, to protect you and take care of you. And I will always be with you no matter what comes for us in the future. Take this ring as a token of my love for you and a sign that we will be united forever," she finished by putting the ring on Lee's left ring finger.  
"RockLee, do you take Sakura to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and health, for richer or poor til death?"  
"I do," Lee said proudly.  
"Sakura do you take Rock Lee to have and to hold for better or for worse, in sickness and in health for richer or for poor til death?"  
"I do," Sakura said.  
"Then by the power bested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,"  
Lee turned Sakura towards him, lifted her veil up and kissed her. Around them, they heard the crowd clapping and cheering for them. Sakura broke the kiss off and the walked down the aisle ducking to avoid the rice everyone was throwing.

The reception was close to the church out by the fields. The meadows. The green grass was bright as the sun shinned down on them, the sky was blue with no clouds, the wind was just enough to cool down the air. White tables and chairs stood in the center of this meadow. Each table had a bundle of roses and cherry blossoms and wine glasses.  
Ino gave a speech about how happy she was for Sakura and how proud she was of her for finally finding her true love. Sakura and Lee had their first dance in each others arms. Sakura threw the bouquet of flowers in the air after the dance and Hinata caught it. Lee flung the band in the air and Shikamaru caught it by accident, when he caught it, he threw it on the ground with a disgusted expression. They ate a variety of fruit, cheese, crackers, bread and vegetables. The cake was elaborate with pink and green frosting resembling silk going across the cake and making a heart on the top around the couple.  
Time flew by again and Sakura and Lee had to leave behind their laughing friends and go to their honeymoon. In her white sundress and him in in his green shirt and tan pants, they headed out to the wagon and waved farewell to most of the Konoha 11.


	5. Chapter 5

(2 years later)  
Lee and Sakura have been living a happy married life for two years. A year ago the bought their dream house out on the countryside. A big enough house to fit them and friends. It reminded them of a cabin, a wooden exterior, a fire place in the living room, wooden staircase that led to three bedrooms, a big enough kitchen to fit a dining table and chairs. Together they were happy and now comes a big surprise.  
Sakura laid in bed resting on Lee's bare chest. She pulled the blanket up further for she had no clothes on either. She reminisce about the nigh before. The night after years of trying to show Lee what 'that word and work out' was, he finally got it right and tried it out last night. She remembered his hands gently squeezing her in all places, something going inside her, his lips on hers, him on top of her, the feeling of his back on her hands. She felt it was a magical night. Then she felt something wrong with her stomach. She sat up and took deep breath's, then she rushed into the bathroom and threw up. Lee woke to the sound of her coughing. He barged up and went to her.  
"What is it my love?" Lee asked, rubbing her back.  
Sakura couldn't respond, she felt like she was going to throw up again. When it finally stopped she sat up and sat on the floor. Lee got her a towel and she covered herself up. Lee sat beside her and rubbed her back worriedly.  
"Well." She began" You did it right last night," she teased, smiling at Lee who smiled back at her.  
"Do you know what's wrong?" Lee asked, changing the subject.  
"I'm not sure because I don't have the flu. I would have felt sick a few hours ago and not sudden. Good thing I have an appointment today, I'll find out. Don 't worry yourself, everything will be OK," she assured him while caressing his face.  
Lee held her hand close to his face and kissed her hand. Then he heard a noise.  
"Perhaps we should eat something?" Lee asked pulling on a robe.  
Sakura nodded while Lee went downstairs. As Sakura got dressed and brushed her hair, she could smell all sorts of food downstairs then she smelled something burning. She ran down stains and found Lee trying to balance a plate on one hand, another on his foot while trying to reach for a pan with the other hand. Sakura giggled and walked over to him.  
"Isn't it a little early to be training?" Sakura teased.  
Lee smiled at her joke. He sat everything down, picked her up and set Sakura down at the table. He brought over a plate of eggs, toast and bacon. Before Lee could sit, Sakura's plate was clean. His eyes went up in shock on how fast she ate. Sakura looked at the plate too surprised on how fast she ate as well.  
Must've worked out more than I thought last night, she thought to herself as she kissed Lee goodbye and left for the hospital.

"Congratulations Sakura," Ino said, sitting in her chair with a clipboard in her hand.  
Sakura looked at her confused," Congratulations on what?"  
"I;m surprised you didn't notice. I'll give you another hint, you are due in October," Ino hinted.  
Sakura's eyes went wide and her shoulder's dropped. How could it be possible? Can this happen? Should this happen? So many questions zoomed through Sakura's head as reality began to set in. She closed her eyes and couldn't believe what was happening. This is so sudden, just like her wedding, just like when Sasuke left, just like when Naruto became the Hokage.

She was pregnant.

Sakura nearly ran home, she couldn't wait to tell Lee the news. Running up the field, she thought of what she was going to say. She stopped at the door and adjusted her clothes and her hair. Took a deep breath and walked in. Lee was cleaning the dishes from breakfast, his face was red from training early that morning.  
"I'm back from the doctor," Sakura said, trying to hide her happiness.  
"Well what is it? Are you going to be ok?" Lee asked concerned.  
"You may want to set down that plate before I tell you," Sakura told him and he obied.  
"I have a feeling that this is something big," Lee said, setting down the plates.  
"It is,"Sakura began,"You are not going to believe this, I'm not sick or anything like that, but I'm pregnant,"  
Lee looked at Sakura confused, he still didn't understand words like that.  
"It means I'm going to be a mother and that means your going to be a father," Sakura sang standing beside him.  
"I'm going to be a father?" Lee asked in shock.  
"And I'm going to be a mother,"Sakura nodded.  
"I'm going to be a father,"Lee continued to say.  
"Yes Lee! You and I are going to become parents!"  
Lee laughed and hugged Sakura, moments later he lifted her up and spun her around. They were estactic to hear about becoming parents. The rest of the day was spent teaching Lee what it meant to be a father.  
"What if the baby's a girl?" Lee asked, patting Sakura's tummy.  
"Well if the baby's going to be a girl then she'll be a 'daddy's girl'. As her father you'll probibly feel more protective of her. For some reason fathers are more protective of their daughters,"  
"Why is that?" Lee asked, scratching his neck.  
"I'm not sure, I guess it just is,"  
"Well of course I would protect her but I would also give the same protection to my son as I would my daughter. Which I hope the baby's a boy,"  
Sakura looked at him,"Now why is that?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.  
"I do not know, I just think it would be amazing to have a son as a first born child," Lee replied with a smile.  
"Well I think that the baby's a girl, call it mother's instinct,"Sakura said smiling back.  
"I guess we'll find out in...how long?" Lee asked.  
"In nine months,"Sakura replied.  
"Why so long?"  
"Babies develop inside the mother and it takes them 9 months to complete it,"  
"Does it take everybody that long?"  
"It usually does, but some babies like to be born either late or early and I hope that she won't be an early baby,"  
"What happens then?"  
"Well that depends on how long the baby's been in development. If the baby is born at 7 months, there is a possibility that the baby will die because her lungs may not be full developed."  
"No,"Lee said in shock.  
Sakura nodded, she shuddered at the thought of her baby being born so early and having to lose him/her. Lee set his hand on the baby in worry, his heart prayed that his baby wouldn't be born at 7 months or any earlier than that. Sakura rubbed his head as he lowered his head to rest on her stomach, where the baby laid.

(9 weeks later)  
Sakura and Lee went to the doctor to see if the baby is a boy or a girl and Ino told them the baby is a boy. When the returned home, Sakura dropped a plate and it shattered on the floor. The shatter noise made Sakura's stomach jump.  
"Oh Lee come here," Sakura yelled from inside, Lee rushed in after doing 150 push-ups.  
"What is it? Is the baby ok?" Lee asked.  
"Yeah he's ok,"Sakura said grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach and she began to sing.  
Lee gasped as he felt something gentle hit his hand. He looked at Sakura then back at the stomach.  
"That means that the baby can hear our voices and move around. Is she just a stunning baby?"  
"I thought Ino said the baby was a boy?"  
"I'm still going with my instincts and saying that the baby is a girl. Ino can't tell what's the difference between a boy or girl in the womb. "Sakura replied with a huge, evil grin on her face.  
"Do you have any names yet?" Lee asked, leaning back on the couch.  
"Hmmmm, I want an intelligent name yet unique since every human is unique. I was thinking Athena, Aretha or Ariel. What about you?"  
Lee shrugged, he still was clueless about having a baby. So far he has been going with the flow of what Sakura says is best. He has even let her decorate the baby's room a pale pink with white rugs and home made wooden dressers and bed that she and Lee made. Sakura has tried to get Lee to add his opinion on what she's doing, but all Lee does is shrug or agree. However he continued to disagree about the baby being a girl and insists that the baby is a boy. So they made a bet, who ever was right would have to change the babies diapers for the first 3 months.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura was now 9 months pregnant and everyday she waited anxiously to see if the day was going to be the baby's birthday. But it's been at least a week and no sign that the baby was coming. Sakura began to feel something strange happening to the baby and decided to go check it out.

Sakura laid on the cold metallic bed while her stomach was bare for Ino to see. Ino examined the stomach with a scope and her expression went to panic.  
"Sakura somethings wrong,"  
With every mother, especially new mothers, those words were never good and left the mother in a state of panic and fear.  
"I can't find the baby's heartbeat,"  
Sakura's own heart stopped at the sound of those words. Is her baby dieing? Why is there no heartbeat? The baby was just fine yesterday, there's no way she can be dead. There's just no way. Sakura felt tears pouring down her eyes as Ino stood with tears in her eyes. Then Ino had an idea.  
"Look I'll go find another doctor and I'll see what they say,"Ino said and ran out.  
Sakura's face was in her hands. She wanted Lee to be there to hold her, to comfort her, to tell her that Ino was lying, that the baby was really OK. She wanted her baby to move, hiccup, to do anything to tell Sakura that she's OK. She never wanted anything more then the baby. Putting her hands together, she began to pray. Pray for her baby's life, pray that her baby would be alive, pray that this was all a dream. She squeezed her hands together, sobbing, heart breaking. She was shaking so hard that she bit the blanket so to not throw up. Then she heard a puddle forming. Pain in her lower abdomen. She felt burning in her stomach. She screamed for Ino to return and when she did, Ino returned with another doctor.  
"Doctor you're going into labor we need to get you to the emergency center," the doctor said, picking up Sakura as Ino held the door open.  
" ,"Was all she could say.  
Ino nodded her head and jumped out the window in a search for Lee who would have hopefully returned from his mission. The other doctor laid Sakura on the table while others around her prepared for the birthing process.

Lee was walking home hopefully to see Sakura still napping and the baby wasn't born while he was gone. Right as he turned the corner he ran into Guy who was panting.  
"Training Sensi?" Lee asked helping Guy up.  
"No I was looking for you! Lee you must go to the hospital now! Sakura's in labor she needs you!" Guy yelled while shaking Lee.  
Lee shook out of Guys grasp and ran as fast as his feet could carry him to the hospital. He got in when Sakura was being wheeled away into a bigger room.  
"Sakura?! Sakura!" Lee yelled running alongside the table.  
Sakura's eyes were closed as she was being pulled in. When they stopped, her eyes open.  
"Your here."She breathed.  
She held out her hand and Lee took it.  
"Is the baby.."  
"I don't know. Ino couldn't find a heartbeat. I don't know,"Sakura whispered  
Lee's heart was beginning to break. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if his child was alive or if the baby was dead. He could feel his heart being ripped to shreds at the sound of those words. He just sat with Sakura, speechless, scared, shaking.  
"The baby,"he began,"Will be OK," Lee said with confidence.  
Sakura looked at him with hope,"How-how can you tell?How can you be so sure?"  
Lee shrugged,"I just do. I have to. I believe that this child will live. Because if this child is anything like me, you won't give up," Lee said the last words to Sakura's stomach.  
Sakura's smile returned. She rubbed the stomach then she yelled and squeezed Lee's hand til he nearly yelled. Lee looked down at where the doctors were and saw them looking up Sakura. Curious, he looked at where they were looking and fainted.

When Lee came too, Sakura was holding his hand more gentle. She was rubbing his hand with her thumb. When he grabbed her hand, he turned and saw Sakura's pale yet fair face. She was smiling. As Lee sat up, he saw a small bundle of pink in Sakura's arms.  
"I told you so. Mother instinct wins,"Sakura said, looking at the bundle.  
Lee looked at the bundle and gasped. The bundle was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, a small red face was cuddling up to Sakura asleep. The little bundle was breathing, grasping and unclasping her fingers. Lee reached over to pat her head.  
"Wait Lee you have to wash your hands. Remember?" Sakura said before Lee touched the baby.  
He ran over and washed his hands thoroughly. When he finished, he walked over and Sakura sat up caressing the bundle. She handed the baby over to Lee.  
"Remember how to hold a baby?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes. Behind the head and the bottom,"Lee repeated from his lesson as he took his child in his arms.  
Lee went numb with joy, happiness, bliss and bless. Lee rubbed the baby's black hair and held the baby close. He felt so content with life as he told himself that all he ever wanted or ever needed was right in front of him. Lee began to cry as he looked into the face of his wife as she smiled with tears.  
"Her name is Aretha Haruno. I think that should be the perfect name for her. What do you think?" Sakura asked.  
"My daughter,"Lee breathed,"Deserves the most unique, intelligent and beautiful name. Because I can see, even this early, she will be an intelligent and beautiful woman just like her mother."Lee replied looking back and forth between Aretha and Sakura.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been years since Naruto Uzamaki has seen his friends. As he walked down the halls of the Hokage Mansion, he began to feel guilty for not visiting them let alone write to them. After all, they have been through a destruction and a war together. Why should he ignore them or forget about them? He knew what came with being the Hokage, he just hoped that it wouldn't be so time consuming. He has been so busy with missions and work that he hasn't had time to even go to Ichiraku Ramen.  
"Lord Hokage," Konahmaru said holding a clipboard,"You're sure in for a big surprise,"  
Naruto looked at them baffled.  
Meogi and Udon nodded simultaneously.  
"According to your schedule you have nothing planned for today,"  
"So you're free to do whatever you want today,"  
Naruto was surprised indeed, he's never had a day off. As he was thinking about his friends, he knew that he had to take advantage of this day. So he gave Konahmaru, Meogi and Udon the day off as well. Naruto walked to the cabinet that held shinobi's of the Hidden Village's names and their current location. Naruto spotted the H's and picked up Haruno and found Sakura's name in it. He gathered his friends files and a notepad and wrote down their names and locations.

"Why would Sakura want to live in the middle of nowhere?" Naruto asked himself as he entered the meadow and spotted a house not far down.  
As he walked closer and closer, he could see a figure with pink hair picking clothes of a line. Her back was turned towards him as he quielty walked up to her. He stopped nearly behind her when he smiled and whispered her name.  
"Sakura?"  
Sakura nearly dropped the basket of clothes as she turned around. She stared in shock at the familiar face.  
"Greetings Naruto or should I say Lord Hokage?" Sakura teased as she picked up the rest of the clothes.  
"Please just Naruto for today. No formalities, just friendly,"Naruto paused and smiled,"Wow, you;ve definitely grown Sakura,"  
"I've changed a lot Naruto. I haven't seen you in 11 years. What's it like to finally accomplish your dreams of becoming Hokage?" Sakura asked remembering the memory of when he wanted to become Hokage.  
"It's one of the best things that has ever happened to me. But I've missed all of you guys for sure,"  
"And I'm sure that we've all missed you as much as I have, in a friendly way"  
"Still have feelings for Sasuke heh?" Naruto teased placing his hands on his hips.  
"No, not anymore,"Sakura told him, with sadness.  
"Oh,"Naruto reacted,"Really?" he was becoming more hopeful.  
"Why should I love someone who didn't love me and wants to kill me along with my home? After all that I have gone threw, I think I deserve a man who can actually be there for me. A man who loves me as much as I love him. A man who has been a friend to me for a while,"  
Naruto eyes went wide with hope and confidence.  
"I can be that man!" he yelled and Sakura turned,"Let me have a chance of being that man that you want, let me be the one to care for you and love you!" he said as he grabbed her hands.  
He didn't notice the silver band on her finger til she pulled her hands away and showed it.  
"I've already found that man Naruto," Sakura said, holding out her ring.  
Naruto stared at the ring as disappointment ran into his heart and soul. He lost her. He lost his only chance of every asking Sakura to be his because he was too busy being the Hokage. He felt his heart break and shatter in his rib cage, but he was too prideful to let her see his heart break. He put on a brave smile as he asked the hurtful question.  
"Who's the lucky man?" Naruto asked, clenching his fist.  
"He's in the house. Why don't you come and see him. He is after all one of your friends,"Sakura said carrying the basket of clothes into the wooden house.  
Naruto hesitantly followed her into the house. He wasn't ready to see the man who stole her away from him. He held his breath so to control his anger. He wasn't a friend to a 'should-be-girl-friend' stealer. He wanted to kill this man, this thief, he wanted so much just to see that guy get what he deserves. Naruto thought of threatening that guy, then again, would Sakura want Naruto? Naruto took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.  
"Oh Lord Hokage, welcome," a voice greeted.  
"Huh?" Naruto said, feeling awkward," Oh hey bushy brow how's it going?"  
"Everything's going great sir,"Lee said and bowed.  
"Please husband,"Sakura said,"He wants to be called Naruto today,"  
Husband?Bushy brow is her husband? Seriously? Naruto thought to himself, regretting what he thought earlier. He was a friend of Lee's, but didn't know that he and Sakura were married.  
"Didn't you receive our invite?" Lee asked, ending the bow.  
Naruto shook his head, but he knew why he hadn't received it. Meiogi's been know to lose things in the wind, especially the mail.  
"We've been married for almost 12 years now," Sakura said matter-of-faculty while wrapping her arm around Lee's waist.  
"Wow, that long huh?" Naruto said, bored.  
Naruto didn't want to be there anymore, he wanted to leave before he started crying. But he missed Sakura so much he just couldn't. Then he heard a door open and close. Voices came pouring in as two kids entered the kitchen. One was a girl the other was a boy, she had fair skin, as did the boy, but the girl had long black hair and green eyes while the boy had thick black hair, black eyes and thick eye brows. In fact the boy looked like the younger version of Lee. Both of them froze and bowed. Lee patted Sakura's hand and went up the stairs.  
"Aretha, Alex, say hello to Naruto,"  
The girl, Aretha, looked at Sakura.  
"But mother.."the girl said concerned.  
Sakura looked at the girl and winked.  
"Hello Naruto, I am Aretha Haruno," the girl's voice was soft and kind yet shy.  
"I am Alexander Haruno sir," the boy said, his voice was loud and strong, not at all shy.  
Naruto looked at Sakura and wondered, are these her siblings?  
"Naruto this is my daughter,"Sakura laid a hand on Aretha,"and my son," she laid the other hand on Alex.  
Naruto's eyes went wide in shock, he never saw Sakura as a smiled and bowed to them. Then Lee came downstairs with a small child in his arms. This child was a boy with bright pink hair and green eyes. He was rubbing his eyes like he just woke up.  
"And this is my baby, my youngest son, Andrew."Sakura said, taking the child into her arms," Andrew, this is Naruto,"  
Andrew looked at Naruto with a shy smile as he buried his head into Sakura's shoulder. Naruto's hatred depleted at the sight of Sakura smiling with the child. He knew that Lee gave her what Naruto could not give to her given his circumstance.  
Sakura was happy.  
Naruto did regret not taking her when he had the chance, but now he could see that she wouldn't have these children or this house. All he wanted was for her to be happy and she was, it just wasn't with him. It did hurt him, but not as hard as he thought it would. His heart was healing.

Naruto made his visit short, but it was a visit that made an imprint on his life. The war was over, everyone had moved on with their lives and gone to living their dreams. They got what they wanted and more. And for that, Naruto was truly happy.


End file.
